harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock (AWL)
Rock is a character in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, and one of the three eligible bachelors in Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life. Being one of the youngest people in Forget-Me-Not-Valley (before your character arrives) at the age of 22, Rock doesn't have a lot of people to relate to. He will often complain that the village is boring, and is always aiming to be the "life of the party" His parents Tim and Ruby often worry that their son will go nowhere in life, as Rock refuses to work or take any responsibility. A care free individual, Rock uses most of his time travelling to various parts of the valley, trying to keep busy. One of the only villagers close to his age is Lumina who you can see him with frequently. The two are close friends, and their relationship will blossom over time. Rock rarely wakes up before noon, and is up until late hours of the night. His diary can be found in his bedroom at the Inner Inn where he lives. Rock is the easiest bachelor to impress, but also ages the fastest. 'Personality' Rock is best described as a "dumb blonde". His constant partying leaves little time for any practical endeavors, which worries his more subdued parents Tim and Ruby. Because he stays up until nearly morning, he sleeps in late, usually awake at 1:00 P.M. He is also quite a flirt, as you will likely meet him through the first heart event, where he is simply waiting for girls to walk by so that he can try to charm them. Unlike Skye from Harvest Moon: DS, though, Rock is rarely succesful. Rock is one of the two characters in the game who have a pet name for the player (the other being Patrick, who calls you "sweetie") as he calls you "babe". Oddly enough, he does not use this name for other girls or in any of his heart events. Lumina, his childhood friend, is often frustrated with his flirty behavior, but if you let her, she will start to see that Rock has good intentions. Because of his romantic nature and that he is impressed with even the most simple of gifts, Rock's heart levels are the easiest to raise, starting at 2 hearts, and it is not uncommon to have him at 4 hearts in the first Spring. Rock is also incredibly lazy, claiming there to be no real purpose for work (and yet, he admits to being broke because of his laziness) and does not have a job. He will only marry you if you can "make it fun". He has quite the imagination, as he created an epic story of "Super Rock vs. Crusher The Ordinary Average Dog in his head while visiting your farm. Usually, agreeing with his far-fetched ideas, being a good listener, and making a mean dish every once in a while will get you pretty far with Rock. 'Gifts' Favourites: Old coins, wool, butter, cheese, weird statues, almost any home cooking (though he will always insist that his mother's is better), Mistmoon flowers, and Toy flower. Dislikes: Anything involving goats, mining, fossils, Trick Flowers, tools and vegetables. NOTE: Like many characters in the Wonderful Life series, Rock will not accept gifts at a certain time. This is at approximately 9:00 P.M., when he is laying under one of the huts at the beach. Heart Events 1st Heart Event: Triggered by walking from your farm to the main path at 12:00 noon in Spring. No hearts are required. 2nd Heart Event: Triggered by exiting your farmhouse at 3:00 p.m. in Summer. Rock must have 2 hearts in his diary. (You need to train your Dog a little to see this event) 3rd Heart Event: Triggered by going from farm towards Gustafa's yurt at 11:00 a.m. in Fall. Rock must have 3 hearts. 4th Heart Event: T'riggered by entering the Inner Inn after 8:00 p.m. in Winter. Rock must have four hearts. 'Marriage To marry Rock, he must write in his diary that he has four hearts for you. If you are the one that will propose, you must aquire a Blue Feather from the Harvest Sprites. He will not accept the feather while he is napping on the beach. The cutscene will occur by the Goddess Pond. Once you have initiated the cutscene, you cannot choose to back out, so take caution. If you want Rock to propose to you instead, make sure he has more affection for you than Gustafa or Marlin. This can be done by checking the diary of each one, and giving unliked gifts to the other two. Go to bed on the night of Winter 10, and Rock should propose to you the next day. This time, he will come to your house, and you have the option of saying "No". If you choose "Yes", there will be a cutscene of the happy couple announcing their marriage to the town. When this is over, three years will automatically pass. 'Child' Rock's child, like Rock himself, is more outgoing than the children of Marlin and Gustafa. As a toddler, he will wander across the farm more than the others. He enjoys being thrown up in the air. Once he grows into a child, he will walk all across the valley, just like his father. As a teenager, he will become considerably moody, but Rock will assure you that this is normal. He is inclined to become an athlete when he grows up, but also has an interest in art and fashion. He is the least likely to take over the farm after the character dies. Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Bachelors